A common problem with duct work used for ventilation is the accumulation of mold, mildew, and bacteria on the interior surfaces of the duct work. This problem is particularly acute in automotive air conditioning systems because, unlike home air conditioning systems, automotive air conditioning systems are subject to the warm moist conditions of the outdoors. As a result, the interior walls of automotive air conditioning ducts commonly become a breeding ground for mold, mildew, and bacteria and can even support certain viruses that are harmful to human health. This problem usually manifests itself in the form of stale dank-smelling air issuing from the registers of the air conditioning system. In addition, the mold and mildew that can accumulate in the ducts can irritate the lungs and sinuses of passengers and can even bring on allergic reactions among those susceptible to such contaminants.
In the past, it has been difficult and expensive to remove built-up mold, mildew, and bacteria from the interior duct work of automobile air conditioning systems. This is because the duct work tends to be small, convolutely-shaped, substantially closed, and usually located between the dash and firewall of the vehicle. In extreme cases, it has been necessary to remove the dashboard and the duct work, disassemble the duct work, clean it with appropriate disinfectants, reassemble it, and reinstall the duct work and dashboard. Clearly, this is a time-consuming and very expensive procedure.
It has been possible simply to spray aerosol disinfectants into the intake vents or recirculation vents of automotive air conditioning systems in an attempt to disinfect the interiors of the duct work. While this approach can be somewhat successful, it nevertheless is plagued with numerous problems and shortcomings. In particular, the aerosol that is sprayed into the intake vents generally does not deposit itself on the interior walls of the duct work. This is because the aerosol simply follows the air stream through the system and is ejected from the registers into the car. In the process, most of the interior surface area of the ducts and particularly convolutely-shaped portions thereof remain untouched by the disinfectant.
The use of flexible tubular extensions for aerosol dispensers can improve the effectiveness of common aerosol disinfectants by inserting the tube into the intake vents of the vehicle. However, the liquid disinfectant that issues from the free end of the tube is very directional. Since the interior of the duct work remains unseen by the user, it is virtually impossible to ensure thorough coverage of the disinfectant on the interior surfaces of the duct work. As a result, this type of blind application of disinfectant through a tubular extension has not proven successful in eliminating built-up contaminants.
Thus, there exists a need for a method and apparatus that assures effective and thorough distribution of a disinfectant on the interior surfaces of air conditioning ducts to kill accumulated mold, mildew, and bacteria. The method and apparatus should be reliable, inexpensive, quick, effective, and should require no or minimal disassembly of the automotive air conditioning system. Such a method and apparatus should provide all of these benefits, even in a situation where one cannot see the interior of the air conditioning duct work being treated. It is to the provision of such a method and apparatus that the present invention is primarily directed.